The Morning After
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is a sequel to The Team's Reaction.


**The Morning After**

Ever since he could remember Harry was always an early morning riser. As soon as the sunlight hit his face Harry was up seconds before his alarm clock; or rather his and JJ's alarm clock. Looking over to his side Harry just smirked and shook his head as he watched JJ sleep; for a few moments admiring his handy work before heading to the shower. Who knew his little petite blond angel liked it so hard he really showed her last night that he meant business.A little while later in her sleep JJ's arm went to Harry's side of the bed her intent at that moment was to cuddle with her man. But sadly all her hand came upon was warm bed sheets indicated that he already left the bed; groaning JJ flop her head back down on to her pillow seconds later she heard someone get out of the shower.

"Are you planning on lying in bed all day or going to work?" Harry asked his girlfriend as he picked out his clothes for the day. But that doesn't mean to say he could feel JJ's eyes drilling into the back of his head. "What?" was all a bemused Harry Potter said as he closed the closet door; and looked at his glaring girlfriend. "Don't what me Potter! You know what you did!" JJ said never missing a beat. "I have no idea what your talking about?" Harry said innocently enough as he went back into the bathroom to change into his work clothes. Just as she was about to close the bathroom door Harry heard his girlfriend growl and say "Yes you do know what I am talking about!" "No I don't honey" Harry shouted through the now closed bathroom door; Harry then smirked to himself as he heard JJ growl again as she threw back the bed covers and got out of bed.

Harry may have won this one but in JJ's mind he certainly wasn't going to win the war as she was personally going to see to that. When Harry came out of the bathroom to see his girlfriend getting dress but once the couple made eye contact JJ turned up her nose; and turned her back on Harry who did nothing except laugh at his girlfriend childish antics as he made his way to the kitchen. But what Harry couldn't see was that JJ was smirking once JJ made sure that the coast was clear;and that Harry wasn't going to return to the room anytime soon. Making her way over to the closet looking around JJ just to make sure once again;quickly JJ put on the secret garments underneath her clothes. Seconds later JJ heard Harry shouting for her to hurry up "Keep your pants on Potter I am coming!" JJ shouted back. Seconds after that JJ appeared in the kitchen narrowing her eyes at the man in question who; held out her travel mug full of hot coffee taking a sip of the hot bitter brew relishing in its taste.

After a few minutes JJ said "I am at least happy that it's Friday and that we have the whole weekend to ourselves." Harry didn't miss a beat by saying "You never know JJ we might get a case." As soon as Harry said that JJ just groaned this in turned caused Harry to smirk; but that didn't mean that he was wondering what dirty little thoughts JJ had running through her mind. "What did you have in mind JJ?" Harry asked still quite curious. Harry watched as JJ smiled slyly giving no indication about what was to come next. Smelling the coffee on JJ's breath Harry then went bright red blushing madly as JJ whispered into his ear in graphic detail in what JJ planned on doing to poor sweet Harry Potter.

"Well what do you think of that Harry?" JJ replied as she took another innocent sip of her coffee. Harry tried to say something but couldn't because he was at a loss of words. JJ's answer to Harry being tongue tied was to grin like an absolute idiot; hoot and holler while dancing around her boyfriend shaking her hips just to infuriate him. As the work day in the BAU continued Harry couldn't keep his mind off of JJ or what she said to him that morning; and let me tell you it wasn't easy for Harry Potter to ignore the signs. In fact true be told he had to go and relief himself a couple of times; much to JJ's amusement because she enjoyed watching Harry squirm as dirty thoughts filtered through his mind at what JJ planned on doing too him. Tonight Harry vowed to get his revenge on his little trouble maker his little minx; but sadly that wasn't the case because JJ had a few tricks up her sleeve because she was planning on giving Harry a night he'd never forget.


End file.
